Garrosh Hellscream
Mag'har Orc}} |Row 3 title = Affiliations: |Row 3 info = Iron Horde Warsong Clan (Including AU Clan) Warsong Offensive (Former) Warsong Outriders (Former) Orgrimmar (Former) Horde (Former) Hellscream's Reach (Former) Dominance Ofefnsive (Former) The Mag'har (Former) True Horde |Row 4 title = Mentors: |Row 4 info = Thrall Varok Saurfang |Row 5 title = Companions: |Row 5 info = Malak |Row 6 title = Relatives: |Row 6 info = Golmash (Grandfather) Grommash Hellscream (father) Golka (mother) |Row 7 title = Status: |Row 7 info = }} Garrosh Hellscream, son of Grommash Hellscream, was the former chieftain of the Mag'har and former Warchief of the New Horde. He was also the Warlord of the Warsong Clan in the alternate timeline of Old Draenor he created. Along with several other orcs, he was infected with the red pox and was amongst those who did not drink the blood of Mannoroth. Wanting to fight with his father, he asked about him first to Kargath Bladefist, who ignored him, and then later to Greatmother Geyah. Unfortunately, the answers sent him in a great depression, one he was only snapped out of when he met Thrall, Warchief of the Horde and a good friend of his father, who informed him of Grom's heroic sacrifice. Garrosh was invited into the Horde by Thrall himself, quickly advancing to the position of High Warlord and becoming a personal adviser to Thrall. Garrosh led the Horde troops into Northrend and was given the position of Warchief in Thrall's absence during the Cataclysm. During his reign, Garrosh was well-known for his fierce hatred of the Alliance and since his ascension to the position of Warchief pursued an aggressive war against all those who stood in the way of the Horde. However, his actions the Horde fragmented and the Darkspear tribe rose up because of Garrosh's increasingly tyrannical and racist rule. He was finally defeated in the Siege of Orgrimmar by a coalition of Horde rebels and Alliance forces led by Varian Wrynn. He was brought to Pandaria to be tried for his crimes, but with the help of the bronze dragon Kairozdormu and Zaela of the Dragonmaw clan, managed to escape imprisonment and connected the Dark Portal to an alternate version of Draenor, causing the War against the Iron Horde. After killing Kairoz shortly after their arrival in Draenor, he proceeded to go meet his father and convinced him that Gul'dan was going to enslave them to the Legion and that he would be the one to doom them. Although neglecting to mention his later redemption, he convinced him to see a vision with the spirits of the land, and when the time came, his father purposely spilled the blood he was meant to drink and Mannoroth himself appeared. As Garrosh signaled to begin attacking, Grom fought the demon as he did in the original timeline, successfully killing him after distracting the demon with an Iron Star, a contraption built by the Blackfuse Company, and then striking him in the head with Gorehowl. Echoing his death in the original timeline, Grom was saved by Garrosh, who dived in and pushed him away before Mannoroth's fiery death killed him. Eventually, the Warsong capital of Grommashar was attacked, and Garrosh fought against those who came to kill him, almost finishing them off before Thrall himself made an appearance and challenged him to a Mak'gora. Garrosh accepted, on the condition that it would be on the location of their first meeting: The Stones of Prophecy, the future location of the town of Garadar. The two met at the Stones and fought. During the battle, Garrosh claimed that he did what he did for the Horde, and when Thrall said that he failed the Horde, he rebuked that Thrall left him to "pick up his pieces" and that he failed Garrosh. Initially, Garrosh had the upper hand in the fight, having disarmed Thrall and knocked him to the ground, shattering his bead necklace. However, Thrall called upon the elements to aid him. Striking him with a burst of fire, then trapping him in a tornado, he then crushed him with the very earth he sought, finally striking him with lightning, ending him. =Positions= ---- Category:Characters Category:New Horde Category:Mag'har Orc Category:Warsong Clan Category:True Horde Category:War Criminals Category:Iron Horde Category:Deceased Category:Orc Category:Warsong Orc